Conventional steam turbine may be driven by steam supplied from a boiler. As shown in FIG. 3, the steam is generated by vaporizing the water droplets Wd into steam vapors V in a conventional boiler Sb. During vaporization of such plurality of water droplets Wd, each droplet will be expanded in many times of volume to become a steam vapor V for doing pressure-volume work as phase change. The serious collision and friction between the expanded vapors may cause the friction loss F1. Other kind of friction loss F2 as piping system P delivered to a turbine T may also be caused. Hence, both friction losses F1, F2 will reduce the efficiency of a conventional steam turbine.
The present inventor has found the defects of a conventional turbine and invented the present boiler-driven power generator.